kim possible leave it to rufus
by hollister12
Summary: When Rufus and camieel s cat find out Kim and Camieel are in trouble. the two hairless rodents try to save them. Can they do it?
1. rufus saving the day

Ron was gone for a while with his parents on vacation so, Rufus stayed at Kim's house. It was a very chilly night. The door of Kim's room slowly opened, and then slowly closed again as if the wind had slowly shut it by itself. All of a sudden, something slowly approached towards Kim's bed. Rufus thought he was having a nightmare. But suddenly, Rufus fell into a deep sleep.

Half an hour later, Rufus had awaken and noticed that Kim was gone! She was nowhere to be found. A pile of magazines fell behind Rufus which had made Rufus to start panicking, but realized they couldn't hurt him at all. A newspaper that was sitting in front of Rufus had caught his eye. The newspaper had said, "Where's Camieel?"

"Whoever took Camieel, they didn't take her cat with them. It sounds like what had just happened to Kim. When I tried to get a hold of Wade on the communicator, but it only said, 'sorry, I'm not home right now, but I will be back after vacation.' "

Then Rufus heard a knock at the door. He was surprised to see it was Camieelion's cat. She had to beg Rufus to help find her owner, but the two of them have to team up together or the mission, though.

They took a plane to try to find destination. When they got to France, they were asking people if they had seen both Kim and Camieel. One of them said, "Yes. I have seen them with a blue man and a glowing green hand woman. They went that way!"

Rufus knew who had taken Kim and Camieelion. It was Draken and Shego. Who knew they moved their layer to France? When they walked through the dessert, they had thought that they were getting really close to the layer, but all they got was sunburn.

While they were skiing in the snow, saw a sign that said, "Evil Layer". Once they had got up the mountain of snow, Rufus and the cat had snuck into the layer. Draken said, "I will finally get rid of you once and for all Kim Possible and your little friend too!! Mawahahah!! I will get your hairless pets too!!

"Are you talking about my cat?! Are you talking about my cat?! Uh!! No one talks about my cat but me! Besides, I am not even friends with Kim Possible, blue dude. And also you are making me late for my photo shoot!" Camieel exclaimed while giving a mean look to Draken.

"Yeah, Draken! You can't get away with this. You never do anyway! Wait…. What are those hairless pets doing here?!" said Kim.

Right after Kim said that, the guards captured the pets and locked them up in a cage. Rufus thought that it was too late but then he had noticed that the cat had a bobby pin on her shoes that she was wearing. Rufus asked the cat for the bobby pin to get them out of that cage.

It took a couple minutes trying to get the cage open but then finally jerked open. The cat jumped on Draken and starts attacking him. Draken was screaming and was also panicking. He was saying, "Get that hairless thing off me! Get it off me now! Shego!"

Rufus saved Kim and Camieel from not being drop in an eel tank. Now they were no longer captured by Draken. What is Draken doing now? Well, let's just say that he is spending a long time in jail with an annoying roommate.


	2. the hairless pet show

One day, Rufus enters himself into a hairless pet show

One day, Rufus enters himself into a hairless pet show. There would be more naked mole rats just like him. He would have to do the tricks that they gave him for the hairless pet show.

The hairless pet show is tomorrow. When it had turned to morning, Rufus tried to look his best for the hairless pet show that he had entered himself into. When he got to the hairless pet show, he only had to wait five minutes. He did pretty well, except when he had to eat pet food.

Rufus was use to tacos and nachos. It was him against Buddy, the hairless dog. It was an eating contest. Of course we know who won. It could have been Rufus, but sadly it was Buddy, the hairless dog. Rufus was proud of himself for trying.


End file.
